The Break Up
by HPTR Fangirl
Summary: Inuyasha breaks up with Sesshoumaru to be with his exboyfriend. When Inuyasha realizes that he still loves Sesshoumaru wants him back, it seems that he has fallen for someone else. Full summary inside. [IS, IK, yaoi, mpreg]
1. Break up

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz Communications, Sunrise, Shogakukan and its affiliates; it does not belong to me. I am only borrowing the characters of the series in order to write this story; no profit or money is being made from this.

**Rating:** T.

**Summary:** When Sesshoumaru wants to share happy news with his long time boyfriend and half-brother, Inuyasha, it becomes very painful when Inuyasha breaks up with him to be with his ex-boyfriend. When Sesshoumaru faces a personal tragedy, someone from his past comes to help him heal and to move on. When Inuyasha realizes that he still loves Sesshoumaru and wants him back, it seems that Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with someone else.

**Personal notes:** It's an AU story, and takes place in the modern era. Inu no Tashiou, and Izayoi is alive in this story as well.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, mpreg, some OOCs.

_Italics_ – flashback, thoughts, and emphasized words.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Break-Up **

It was past midday, when a figure came out of large white three-story building. The figure had long straight silver-white hair that went past his waist; he wore black denims and a white shirt. His had an indigo crescent shaped moon in the center of his forehead and two parallel magenta stripes on each side of his face. He had had red colour in above part of eyes, making it appear as if he had given eye shadow. From behind, the stature of the silhouette appeared feminine; however, appearances can be deceiving.

Sesshoumaru was ecstatic. After the news he got, he felt that he was in the seventh heaven, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, except for Inuyasha. Therefore, he tried to be in his normally and stoic self on the outside; nevertheless, he could not conceal the expression and the glow of elation and exhilaration on his face, no matter how hard he tried. His honey-golden coloured eyes, which usually divulged detached and superior appearance, now dazzled brilliantly and were full of life.

"I should call him and give him the news," Sesshoumaru spoke to himself, after looking at his golden Titan watch. _Inuyasha is going to be so happy when hears this._

Inuyasha and he had been together since the beginning of their senior year at the Shikon International University. They had both graduated from the prestigious University approximately eight months ago. Shikon International was an expensive private college, and was one of the top ranked Universities in Japan. After graduating, they both worked in their father's company. Their father, Inu no Tashiou, was a very renowned and an influential entrepreneurin Japan; he was the CEO and the owner of the firm Tashiou and Sons International Corporation.

Today was their first anniversary since they had been together, and within three months they would walk down the aisle and would say, "I do." And today, after what the doctor had said, he knew that Inuyasha would be just as ecstatic and blissful and would be eager to get together. Sesshoumaru looked at the gold engagement ring with a small square diamond stone on it and smiled a bit. Inuyasha gave this ring to him in their engagement celebration. All in all, today it was his, no not his, _their_ happy day.

He couldn't wait to tell it Inuyasha. It was three thirty in the afternoon, and Inuyasha wouldn't come until five. Sesshoumaru took out his gleaming silver cell phone and started to dial the numbers of Inuyasha's cell. After sometime he could someone picking the phone on the other side.

"Hello," a rough voice answered.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said in an elated voice.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru…"

"Could you come home soon, tonight, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Did doctor say what is wrong with you? Why have falling sick with no explanation?"

"Yes. And I have a surprise for you. I'm…" he stopped when a thought crossed his mind.

_No!_ _Don't say it in the phone. _Sesshoumaru inner voice contemplated._ Tell Inuyasha when he comes home tonight._

"You're what?" there was a slight tentativeness in Inuyasha's voice. "Sesshoumaru… Sess… are you there? Hello!!"

"Yes," he responded after sometime.

"So what happened to you?" Inuyasha inquired in an uncomfortable tone.

"As I told you it's a surprise. Please, can you come home early?" He continued to say in a joyous sound, oblivious to Inuyasha's unpleasant voice.

"Um… Um… Okay. Umm… Sess… I also have something… that I want to talk to you about as well," Inuyasha asserted.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru continued. "What is it?"

"I think it would be better if we talked about this tonight at home."

"Fine!"

"Okay, I'll see in the evening, alright. Bye" Inuyasha said.

"Bye." With that said, Sesshoumaru shut his cell-phone off and kept it inside of his left pocket of his shirt.

Suddenly an idea struck him. _I know how to give the news. But I'll have to hurry._

So without causing any delay, he started to creamy-white coloured Toyota Camry car and drove in the direction of Tengu Restaurant. Tengu restaurant, which was in Shibuya, served a number of Japanese cuisine like sashimisushitofusakeand salads. Other than ramen, Inuyasha did like to eat chicken Tempura, and anything that had some meat in it, teriyaki, yakitori, sushi, and Sashimi. Although he did uttered that he didn't like curry much; he found it too hot for his tongue.

As he drove through the afternoon traffic, Sesshoumaru's mind drifted back to what the doctor said about ten-fifteen minutes ago,

"I'm so glad you came, Mr. Tashiou," the middle aged doctor said. He wore a pale yellow shirt and black pants over his long white coat. On the top left pocket corner, it was written Bankotsu, Tanaka, M. D.

"_Dr. Tanaka," Sesshoumaru addressed formally, "did you find out why I feeling sick past few weeks?" _

_Sesshoumaru was slightly disturbed, although he didn't express it. He had never been sick in his entire life, but the past few weeks been feeling sick, and often throwing up in the early morning after waking up from bed. He had also been feeling a bit lightheaded, exhausted and worn-out; sometimes he felt so nauseated and queasy, in the early morning hours that he didn't want to get out of bed. And sometimes he often had thrown up at his office. Somehow when his father came to know about it, he (Sesshoumaru) didn't know how, he told him to take days off. He remembered the conversation very well._

_--//--_

"_Sesshoumaru," a deep powerful voice said. "It has come to my attention that you've been sick past weeks."_

"_No. It's nothing." Sesshoumaru replied. "It will go away soon."_

"_Does Inuyasha know?"_

"_No. It seems that he is busy with office work." Sesshoumaru replied. _

"_I want you take some days off. Go to a doctor for check up, alright son." Said the tall pale figure sitting in front of him._

"_But Father …" Sesshoumaru tried to say before his father interrupted saying. _

"_I don't want my sons to work when they are sick." Inu no Tashiou reprimanded. _

"_What about the CEO from the Kenshin Industries…"_

"_Don't worry about them. I'll take of care of it." Then Inu no Tashiou's authoritative voice added saying, "Sesshoumaru, your health and well-being is more vital to me than any money or company profit. _

"_And I will tell Inuyasha to take care of you, and not give too much work, until you become well. And you'll take some days off, go for check up. NO if, ands, or buts" he added furthermore, leaving no room for anymore argument._

"_As you wish, father." Because of this, he had taken five days leave from his father's office. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. _

_--//--_

"_I have seen the all the test results," Dr. Tanaka said in a serious tone, "Mr. Tashiou…" and then he stopped for a few moments._

_Those few moments felt were like centuries for Sesshoumaru; he didn't know what bad news doctor Tanaka was going to give to him. The somber look on the doctor's face made him cringe, although he looked quiet aloof on the outside. _

"… _Congratulations… Mr. Tashiou," he said in a delighted voice. "You're pregnant."_

_Sesshoumaru's mind blanked for sometime, before registering what the doctor said. _

"_I'm pregnant!" Sesshoumaru said astounded. _

"_Yes, Mr. Tashiou," the doctor replied to confirm his thoughts. "The fetus is five weeks old. By the way, relax yourself. Excessive stress is harmful for the baby. And take this?" After saying Dr. Tanka took out one green and one pink brochure. _

"_What are these?"_

"_The green pamphlet talks about the different food groups and how much amount of food a pregnant person should eat. The pink one talks about the changes that your body will undergo through out the pregnancy, and other vital things."_

_"Thank you."_

Slowly, Sesshoumaru came out of his reverie. After traveling for twenty to thirty minutes, he reached Tengu Restaurant. From there he brought fried tempura, teriyaki, sashimi, shou niku, and sasami yakitori, and miso soup. Sesshoumaru also went to a nearby supermarket and brought several packets of ramen. He knew Inuyasha was fanatic about Ramen noodles. After all ramen was his favourite meal, and Inuyasha would do anything to eat it.

It was close to five in the evening; sky appeared indigo blue-black colour, which were now filling up fiercely burning tiny stars. When the doorbell rang, and Sesshoumaru opened the door without any delay thinking it was Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru greeted happily, but stopped when he realized it wasn't him.

"Kouga…" Sesshoumaru questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha called me here." He replied smoothly.

Sesshoumaru was surprised. _Why is he here? And for what business did Inuyasha called him here? _

"Come in." Kouga, who wore a brown coat and khakis, entered and sat on the white sofa with yellow floral designs on it.

"Can I get some water?" He asked in a officious way, which Sesshoumaru didn't like at all; though he didn't show it when he went to get a glass of water.

Kouga was Inuyasha's ex-boyfriend. Before he and Inuyasha were together, Inuyasha and Kouga were in an exclusive relationship. Their relationship was quite popular; the whole university knew about their affairs and what they did before they broke up at the end of their junior year. Though he didn't know the details, not that he cared, Inuyasha did tell him that Kouga liked to flirt and toy with Kagome, a popular cheerleader at the University, a lot more than him. That is why he broke up with him.

"So, how are you to going you and the mutt going on?" He asked after drinking.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him for sometime before replying, "good."

"When is the mutt going to come?

"It's time." He replied coldly. "Don't call Inuyasha 'mutt.' I don't like it."

"Hey," Kouga answered, before he took some sniff and instead questioned. "You made Ramen." It was more of statement than a question. A luscious and succulent smell of Ramen mixed chicken and vegetables, along with various other delicacies spread all around the house, especially at the kitchen table, which now wafted through the drawing room to outside.

"So you made Inuyasha's favourite?"

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, the door opened and Inuyasha came. He looked tired and exhausted as he closed the door. He unfastened his pale yellow coat buttons of his cream coloured coat and placed in the coat hanger. Then he looked up at both Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru questioned, "Kouga is here. He said that you called him here."

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Then I'll you two alone." Sesshoumaru said as he went towards the kitchen.

"Ummm… could you stay here?" Inuyasha voice sounded almost pleading.

"Why?"

"Um… you see… I think it is best… for you to know now… than later on…" Inuyasha slightly stammered as he spoke.

"Know what, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru spoke slowly but directly. For some strange reason, a small fear crept into him, but he didn't show it.

"…That Kouga and I are back together." Then taking a deep breath, Inuyasha said, "I want to break up with you." After saying that he took his golden with a square shaped diamond engagement ring out his left third finger, which Sesshoumaru gave him, placed in the circular drawing room tea table.

* * *

**Tengu:** it is a restaurant located in Shibuya, Tokyo. It serves large selection of Japanese cuisine as well as salads and English menu, which was reasonably priced; it is a part of well known izakaya chain 

**Japanese Terms: **(taken from directly wikipedia)

**Izakaya** – Japanese pub.

**Sushi** – food made of vinegared rice mixed various toppings, but frequently seafood.

**Sashimi** – is a Japanese delicacy primarily consisting of very fresh raw seafood served with dipping sauce like soy sauce and wasabe.

**Wasabe** – a member of the cabbage family; its roots are used as spice and has an extremely strong flavour.

**Tofu** – A food of Chinese origin, which is made by coagulating soymilk and then pressing the resulting, curds into blocks.

**Sake** – means Japanese rice wine; a beverage. Also called nihonshu.

**Tempura** -- deep-fried batter-dipped vegetable or seafood. Often served with the great daikon and is eaten hot.

**Miso soup** – soup made of miso dissolved in dashi, a broth.

**Teriyaki** – grilled, pan-fried chicken, meat or vegetables glazed with sweetened soy sauce.

**Shou niku** – standard yakitori; chicken thighs with skin

**Sasami** – skinless chicken breast; a type of yakitori dish.

**Yakitori** -- barbecued or grilled chicken skewers, usually served with beer, salt, or tare sauce.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know some of you may have read stories similar to mine, but my story is going to be different from the others. It will have so many twists and turns and lots of angst; an Indian soap opera program I see often inspired the theme story. I've only taken one aspect of that show, which was most common in that show, and used it to write the story; but still I'll ask the following question. 

**Question: **Should I continue or delete the story. And please tell me if my characters are too OOCs.


	2. Love Hurts

**Disclaimer:** Everything of _Inuyasha_ series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Communications, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, Shogakukan, Adult Swim and its associates; I don't own anything. I'm only borrowing the characters of the series to write this story. No money or profit is being made from this.

**Rating:** T.

**Warning:** contains MM relationship, inucest between brothers, so if anyone's uncomfortable with the story idea , I suggest to press the back button because **flames will be ignored by me**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Hurts**

Morning appeared dark, dank, and cold. It had been raining like cats and dogs since Friday night. Bleak gray clouds enclosed and shrouded the entire city; the heavens looked dreary and depressed. No birds fluttered across the sky. A long streak of lightning strike burned the dark misty sky, which was soon followed by a loud rumbling thunder. Low-lying areas of the city were flooded due to the heavy downpour, and the people had to gone in searching for high ground. Gradually, harsh non-stop downpour of the last two days slowed to a drizzle.

However, cold, freezing strong gale still blew through the metropolitan Japan, and it had shown no signs of slowing down; several trees, along with roots, were uprooted in various areas of the Shibuya and Tokyo, while some houses and buildings had their roofs blown away. Homeless and destitute inhabitants of the city were trying hard to find shelters and asylums where they could stay until the storm passed away.

Most families, and residences, were without electricity for the last twenty-four to thirty-six due to the tempest. Younglings whimpered at the on-going vociferous resonance and darkness; they ran to their mother's side and buried themselves into her lap and cried for the bad weather to go away. Their mother's made soothing sounds to calm and comfort them.

But no one was there to comfort her. A young figure sitting, with her head angled against the pale cream wall, stared out at the dreary-rainy firmament through the large glass door pane. Most of her body was under the black, lozenge designed, comforter. Her back was the only pat visible, and the short raven hair. She was sitting on a same coloured futon, placed on the wooden layered floorboards. Small charcoal black hair vibrated, and body trembled, as she sniffled. She curled her petite smooth fingers in a fist around the border of the black quilt, while pulling it even more near her.

"What did I do?" Kagome whispered forlornly, "Why did you break up with me?"

No one was with her, no one to console her, to comfort her. At present, she was all-alone in the apartment. Kagome couldn't talk with her best friend and roommate, Sango, for had gone back to her home three days ago. She had gotten call from her father saying that her younger brother, Kohaku, had been in a serious accident. She had almost immediately packed some of her belongings and left for her village home with Miroku, her boyfriend. Neither could she talk with Kikyou, who was in America at the moment. Kikyou had left Tokyo for at least three months, when she got admittance for an exclusive medical externship program.

"I gave you everything you wanted." Kagome continued weeping, "My life, my body, m-my soul. Then why did you break with me!?" She stifled her pain-filled-scream in her cushion pillow.

"Why did you do this to me, Kouga?" Kagome murmured. Tears streamed down face without stopping.

"Huh!" She was a bit startled when all of a sudden, loud music started on the radio to the tune of _Love Hurts_ by Nazareth. She turned face backwards. Melancholy and anguish were the only sentiments visible throughout her visage. Eyes were puffy red from crying feverishly as well as miserably; her face soaked, drenched. Her usually cheerful, jovial aura surrounding her was now filled with unhappiness and gloom.

_This song… _Kagome pondered, _… is so perfect for the atmosphere. Sad song for such a sad occasion._ "Hmm," she expressed sadly

Slowly, Kagome brought her right hand out of the quilt and towards her face to rub her tears. She pulled herself out of the blanket and then the futon. She wore smooth short sleeve light yellow-orange cotton tops and white pajamas. The word 'spoiled forever' was tagged onto the tops; the pajama was decorated bunch of flowers at either sides. Slowly she walked towards her study desk, and brought her hands forwards and pushed the button written 'stop.' Without delay, silence once more prevailed in the room.

She turned around towards her futon once more, and instead of sitting and crying, she slid opened the glass door. She stood in the wooden veranda and cool-chilly ambiance and rainfall greeted her.

_This heavy downpour started sometime after we broke up, and it shows no signs of ceasing. It's as if, the heavens are expressing its lament. _She contemplated._ At least I'm not alone anymore. _

A depressed chuckle escaped Kagome's soft pink lips. At last I have a _friend_ now. Like her face, her clothes and hair was now beginning to get sopping wet due raindrops falling on her. Instead of going in, she instead went towards out towards the railing that bordered the verenda. Heavy downpour fell on her freely, and chilly zephyr attacked her from all directions. With one final scream, she let her emotions run rampant once more. She just suppurated and cried, and with it, the storm became even more powerful.

Even though the strong tempest calmed once more, but she wasn't. Eve though she was completely drenched and doused, the tears and sadness never left her. Slowly, she looked down below…

The streets were entirely bare and empty, with the exception of the one or two cars that passed through; often splashing large amounts water on to the bridleway, whenever it trekked through a water puddle. As the cars traveled through the metropolis part of Japan high-rise edifices and skyscrapers could be seen. Narrow muddy lanes channeled between the apartments were filled large puddles, which was almost waist deep. (If one person were to journey through such route to reach his or her abode, then that person would have extremely short attires, so as to not to sully the clothes.).

It was perfect. No one was there to stop her from what she was about to do….

* * *

[Dream sequence 

"Really!" Inuyasha replied excitedly. "It's incredible. Why didn't you tell me earlier."

Sesshoumaru graced a warm shy smile in his visage as Inuyasha hugged and cuddled him in their bed. Both were lying side by side naked; a royal blue satin-bordered comforter obscured their nude bodies, up till their pale hips; their sweaty chests still visible for the world to see, as Inuyasha kissed the nape of his neck and the shoulder.

"I'm going to be a father!" Inuyasha repeated once more, words hardly believing. "My God, I can't tell you how happy you made me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru flushed, his eyes looked anywhere and everywhere, other his soon-to-be husband due to shyness, and face completely red. And that was saying something, especially from a demon that was renowned for being aloof and reserved.

"I will always love, I promise," Inuyasha's voice reverberated, as the sad amber eyes opened.

[Dream ends

"You lied, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's detached tone said. "You never loved me." He vividly recollected every word that Inuyasha said when broke up with him, almost two days ago. How could he forget those words? Those words, which shattered his world, his happiness, in a matter of seconds.

"_Um… you see… I think it is best… for you to know now… than later on…" Inuyasha slightly stammered as he spoke._

"_Know what, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru spoke slowly but directly. For some strange reason, a small fear crept into him, but he didn't show it._

"…_That Kouga and I are back together." Then taking a deep breath, Inuyasha said, "I want to break up with you." After saying that he took his golden square-shaped diamond engagement ring out his left third finger, which Sesshoumaru gave him, placed in the circular drawing room tea table_.

_He had felt speechless when Inuyasha said that; his body went numb from the declaration. He felt as if someone removed the rug from under his feet._

"_Why?" That was the only word that came to his mind. _

"_Because I love him." Inuyasha told him in a matter-of-fact attitude. "I realized that my feelings for Kouga didn't go away, even after we broke up."_

"_And what about 'us'?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Did you even give a thought about it, Inuyasha?" _

"_There is no more 'us,' Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied bluntly. "I don't love you. Can't you understand that, Sesshoumaru. Don't make it anymore difficult than it needs to be._

"_See, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha continued, "we have been seeing each other for 'bout a month now; it was a bit slow at the start, but in time we realized that we loved each other very much. The deep lingering feelings we had for each other hadn't gone away." _

_Really?" Sesshoumaru asked once more. "You believe that Kouga can make you happy." _

_"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said exasperatingly, "What we shared was just a phase, okay! It was more like a crush, an infatuation. We only believed that we loved each other because we stayed together for a while. In reality, we really don't love each other."_

_Sesshoumaru's heart broke to pieces after he heard what Inuyasha reasoning's. Tears threatened to come out, but he wouldn't let Inuyasha have that satisfaction. _

"_Come on, Sesshoumaru, I don't see our relationship going very far. I know I initiated our relationship, but now I'm calling it off. I'm breaking up with you. I'll take my things and leave shortly," with that said Inuyasha walked up the short stairway that led him to 'their' bedroom. He swiftly put some of his clothes and personal effects into a black suitcase, and came down within five minutes. _

With that Sesshoumaru came out of his sorrowful memory. But that wasn't the end. He vividly remembered every second of the occurrence; those painful, heartrending, memories wouldn't leave him alone.

_Inuyasha had called Kouga back in the room. He had gone outside in the backyard during their talk; Inuyasha wanted him to help load his baggage into his favorite burgundy Explorer. As Kouga helped gather Inuyasha his belongings, Sesshoumaru agonizingly witnessed how happy and content both of them looked; for Inuyasha, it appeared as if a huge burden had been reduced from his shoulders. Feelings of affection and fondness conveyed through their eyes, as they looked into each other's vibrant eyes._

_He turned around as a lone tear came escaped from his right eye as he looked on the occurrence between them; he couldn't contain his tears anymore._

_"Goodbye Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, after he was done keeping his belongings. As Inuyasha walked out of his house and into the lush green garden, where he parked his Explorer, he abruptly turned back towards the house once more._

_"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired. "Why are you going back? Do you regret breaking up with him?"_

_"No, Kouga." he yelled back, "I just, remembered something important. That's all," Inuyasha continued as he practically sprinted back towards the house he just left few minutes ago._

_The gleaming brown door opened with great force, as Inuyasha once more entered the all-familiar drawing room. He looked at the center of the room, where Sesshoumaru was standing before, but was a bit astonished not find to him there. He even checked the kitchen, where the aroma of the food laid on the table enveloped the most; unfortunately, he wasn't there. Inuyasha's mouth slobbered at the smell of Instant Ramen. He had something to ask of him._

_Slowly, Inuyasha looked at towards the stairs, when he couldn't found him anywhere in the ground floor. Swiftly, with the grace of hanyou pace, he jumped through the short yellow-brown carpet decorated flight of stairs and the pale yellow foyer, until he reached 'their' bedroom. Slowly Inuyasha opened polished rectangular brunette door, and looked in._

_"What more do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru despondently inquired. He was sitting on a small rocking chair by the window, looking at the now dark sky filled with millions of gleaming stars. His right hand was instinctively lightly messaging his stomach. [Inuyasha had observed this but he put it back in his mind to ponder later._

_Inuyasha felt sorry for Sesshoumaru; he felt guilty for the emotional turmoil he was going through. But, it was for the best in the long run Inuyasha mentally added. After all, it would spare both Sesshoumaru and him a lot of trouble._

_"I wanted to know about the test results?" Then Inuyasha put forth unequivocally. "What did the doctor say? Are you all right?"_

_Inuyasha's question brought Sesshoumaru out of his melancholy world; he was surprised and a bit afraid. He finally asked the question he had been dreading. Though his outward manifestation didn't betray his inner debate whether he should tell Inuyasha the truth or not. In the end, Sesshoumaru responded back simply saying, "It's not your concern anymore."_

_"What kind of reply is that, huh?" Inuyasha snarled. "I've to tell our father if you're sick or not. And you say 'it's not my concern anymore'? I know you're in pain and all, but I didn't think you'd instantly become an asshole,"_

_"This Sesshoumaru not sick or anything, if you want to know that, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru answered back._

_Inuyasha sighed, his puppy ears drooping. Yelling and getting riled up wouldn't help either of them, especially not Sesshoumaru. He had just, about few minutes ago, told him that he was breaking up with him to be Kouga. Sesshoumaru was probably feeling worse and awful; he would need sometime to absorb all these. And I need to give him some space, instead of interrogating him May be he would tell him later, when he felt a bit better and happier._

_"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied, after his contemplation. "I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to know about the results."_

_Inuyasha's huge golden eyes looked at Sesshoumaru, who was now staring out the windowpane once more; he was looking at the heavens; however, unlike the luminous stars, which filled earlier, it was now filled with heavy rain clouds; strong winds were beginning pick up. Heavy downpour was inevitable, whist Inuyasha decided it was time for him depart._

"_Remember, Sesshoumaru, we're young…" Inuyasha said gently, "… and we've the rest of our lives in front of us. Maybe you'll find your special someone who will love you." After saying that, he left the door slightly ajar, while he went outside towards his burgundy Explorer. _

"It hurts. Maybe it's my fault. Perhaps Kouga was able to provide Inuyasha with something that this Sesshoumaru wasn't able to." Sesshoumaru murmured mutely, as he came out his musings. "Inuyasha looked so content when he left with him that day."

I hope that he is happy with him. With those words, he closed his eyes as drifted into the arms of slumber. On the outside, heavy rain began to fall once more, with occasional lightning strike illuminating the dark firmament along with boisterous thunder.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Do to the so many reviewer's requests, I have decided to continue the story. 

Please, answer me this; it's important for me to know: Was Kagome's behaviour to out of character because of the break-up? I just wanted to portray how depressed she became, after Kouga broke up with her, that she actually contemplating suicide. (She used to Kouga's girlfriend in this fic, if anyone's confused.)

Constructive criticism apprecited, however, flames will be ingored and will only serve to make fire.

Update: 07. 19. 07


	3. Thoughts and Actions

**Disclaimer:** Everything of _Inuyasha_ series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Communications, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, Shogakukan, Adult Swim and its associates; I own nothing I'm only borrowing the characters of the series to write this story. No money or profit is being made from this.

**Rating:** T.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My school has opened up, and I'm not getting time to update any of my fics. All of my stories has been put on hold, until either fall break or the Thanksgiving break comes.Updates will be slow until than. Secondly, my _Painful Promise_ fanfiction, under Harry Potter catergory, will be deleted soon. If you do want read the story, it will be posted at my LJ account: sparklingdew(dot)livejournal(dot)com.

**Warning:** Lime. Contains boy X boy action. If you don't like it, than don't read. May contain grammar and /or spelling errors

**Chapter 3: Thoughts and Actions**

"I win this round again, wolf boy," Inuyasha declared exultantly for the fifth time.

The room was a bit dim and dark at places; chocolate colored embroidered drapes with golden borders, which were placed around the protracted translucent windowpanes, blocked the outside environment. The only source of light in the room was a small white table lamp that was turned on. It was placed near the cabinets, which was on the opposite side of the bed; where the two lovebirds were busy with themselves exploring each other's bodies.

The bedspread shifted slightly as one of the figures tried to move his legs across the bed.

"You won only because I allowed you to, you mutt," Kouga replied discontentedly. He was puffed as Inuyasha rode him for the fifth time. They were in a large king sized bed with brown-golden coverlet over them. The bedspread was heavily illustrated with oriental floral designs. And it moved with every small movement they made. The aficionados were softly laughing, whispering forbidden words between themselves.

"So, you wanna be a sore loser, isn't it?"

"I'm so not a sore loser, nor do I want to be, my precious," Kouga replied grumpily. However an evil glint flashed through those eyes, which appeared gloomy. "I'm just letting you savor your victory while you can, my dear Inuyasha. Soon you'll be in the bottom once more."

"Feh. As if…" but before he continue, Kouga jumped up unexpectedly, bringing his two pallid-white powerfully built arms forward and tightly locked his hanyou around the waist. He rapidly used his sharp fangs to lightly pierce one of Inuyasha's doggie ears. And this immediately set of a chain of reaction, with Inuyasha mewling and struggling to break free of bite, as well the hold, whilst Kouga catching him firmly around his waist, leaving no room for escape, and still continuing to nibble on those soft furry ears.

"Ungh… ohhh!" Inuyasha moaned loudly. But Kouga didn't stop nibbling Inuyasha's velvety soft ears; instead he bit at those sensitive ears with more pressure.

"Ohhh… god… P-Please." Inuyasha moaned, "ungh… s-stop it. I-I-I can't t-take it anymore."

"So, my koibito," Kouga questioned huskily, as his kisses now trailed downwards and nibbled at Inuyasha's throat and shoulders, "What is it were you going to say?"

"Uhhh… N-n-nothing," Inuyasha replied but whimpered as Kouga began to bite his back and began to roughly message the tip of his nipples, with his own clawed-finger.

"Why are you lying, my Inu?" Kouga continued with his torture treatment on Inuyasha.

"N-No!"

"Then why are trying hide your face…" Kouga said softly, which was quite unlike of him, "behind… oomp." Before Kouga could carry on his interrogation any further, Inuyasha arched his face forward bringing his own arms around Kouga's face tightly, and placed deep passionate kiss on his lovers face.

"My, my…" Kouga replied desirously, "… You're so full of surprises today, my one and only, Inu." With Kouga finished asserting possessively, both of them became once more busy with their avid lovemaking; Loud and exultant cries and whimpers filled the entire room once more as the two lovers immersed themselves completely in the throes of deep passion, unaware of the pain and heartache they caused to others, especially to their lovers.

* * *

"_I gave you everything, Kouga," Kagome begged, as her soft pink lips quivered. Tears were falling in torrents, as she clutched his arms tightly. She was wearing a yellow knee-length dress, which decorated with flowers. "Then why are you doing this? Did I make any mistake, anything that made you angry? Please tell me, Kouga? Onegai!"_

"_Shut up, Kagome!!" Kouga declared. "Stop your damn sniveling, you foolish girl! People are staring at us!"_

"_I won't, unless you tell me why you're breaking up with me?" Kagome uttered. "I loved you since ever since we were in middle school. The friendship, the bond we formed…."_

"_Enough is enough!" Kouga finally yelled. His patience was running thin ever since Kagome started whining and sobbing, after he said he was breaking up with her._

Kagome looked down. It was a long way down, after all her apartment building was on the fifth story. Usually anyone falling such a height would have die instantly, even before falling onto the ground; however, still, there was a chance she might survive fall; after all, the street was heavily flooded, and she was a proficient when it came to swimming.

_But the current flow is strong._ Her mind supplied. _So there might be chance you can't swim well._

But what could Kagome do. She wanted to die, leave this painful place once and forever. His painful words and her begging and pleadings constantly slipped into Kagome's psyche. Kouga's hurting and selfish talk always came back to haunt her.

"_I don't love you…" Kouga yelled. "Don't you get it?"_

"_Please don't so this, Kouga." Kagome cried. "I love you so much. I even fought with my parents for you. I wanted them to accept you as my boyfriend."_

"_Well, it's not my problem that you fought with them for me," Kouga answered back maliciously. "The only thing I want now is to break up with you."_

"_I even gave myself to you, Kouga. Doesn't this mean anything?"_

"_Sex was fine, alright? I loved it a lot, especially those times I spent with you. I loved your body very much" Kouga replied heatedly. "And that was the only thing I loved in our relationship: your body, and nothing more. But now it's time for us to move on."_

_So you're only involved with me because you wanted my virginity. Kagome thought painfully, as Kouga words shattered her world once and for all._

"_You wanted me only wanted my body," she cried_

"_Yes." With that said, Kouga left the brown bench, in which he was sitting on, leaving Kagome to herself. _

_Kagome fell down on to the green grass that spread all around the creek. Some people, especially the women and ajummas, looked sharply towards her, as Kouga left. Tears fell down her eyes as she reminisced those times when she was making love with Kouga._

_Black and white flashback images flashed before her eyes, and Kagome felt disgusted with herself. She felt as if she was violated and raped every time she had sex with him. Yes, even though it was consensual on both sides, she never realized that he wanted her only for her body. Kagome thought that Kouga loved her as much as she loved him._

"_Are you alright, dear? A middle-aged mother, with her two children nearby, asked softly. But Kagome didn't reply; she was completely mute. The woman had deep coal black short hair. She wore a traditional orange coloured kimono with gold-threading stitching. She kept talking softly, asking her questions and if she was all right or not? Slowly she become aware of someone talking or calling her, and somehow was able to say and respond by nodding her head, or by saying "Hmm" _

"_Do you want me to call a cab for you who can take you home?" The woman in orange kimono asked. _

"_Hmm." Though she replied, her eyes were blank. _

"_What's the matter, Mizumi-chan?" An older woman with grey hair asked. "Who is she? And what is wrong with her?"_

"_Kaa-chan, that boy…" Mizumi pointed towards Kouga who he was almost near the gates of the park. "… I think he broke up with her; it was harsh the way he broke up with this girl." Kouga's raven pony-tailed hair was flying as the light winds wafted by. _

"_Kaa-chan," Mizumi asked, "… could look after Yukio, Kai, and Kaguya while I call a taxi to take her back home. Her mother nodded and sighed at Kagome's mental state. The old woman felt sorry and pitied her. _

"_A man is only good for that," she murmured. "After getting what they want, they disappear, leaving us women to pick up the broken pieces…."_

Kagome came out of her past thoughts, and looked all around her. The old woman's aphorism, _leaving us women to pick up broken pieces_ reverberated in her mind.

"Yeah!" Kagome. "But even if that old grandma was right, she doesn't realize the pain and hurt one gets after such a betrayal. Kouga only loved me for my body, but not for who I am. He didn't realize what he meant to me….."

Kagome walked into her room, and towards the kitchen. The kitchen was painted completely white, and was medium sized. Table and areas near the silver sink, was all designed with white marble stone. On the opposite side, wooden brown cabinets with silver knobs were placed. The top ones contained different spices, seasonings, and herbs; the bottom ones, near the floor contained utensils and other appliances. On the extreme left, a large brown where knives, blades, and other sharp objects were placed. She went opened the mid lower left cabinet, which contained the butcher knives. Gradually, she picked and took out the gleaming silver sharp knife with wooden handle on it back, and smiled. She brought that sharp knife towards her right wrist, waitng for the inevitable end to come.

She wanted a foolproof plan, a plan that wouldn't fail as she placed the knife in her right wrist and slashed it from one corner of her vein to other side...

**

* * *

**Sesshoumaru woke all of sudden in the early morning hours and immediately rushed towards the bathroom. Sweat and perspiration glazed through his face and hands. Sesshoumaru huffed and puffed as tried to get to the bathroom, or more specifically the toilet, as awiftly as he could in his condition. Loud gurgling and retching sounds came from the room for several minutes after he threw up all of the previous night's food contents from his stomach. Sesshoumaru huffed and gasped loudly in between heavy pants as he sat down on the white cold bathroom floor. The only thing he wore was his silk white haori with purple-red floral designs near the neck areas and the long sleeves. 

He knew that he would vomit once more. Each one usually lasted around fifteen to twenty five minutes. His hands automatically went towards and caressed the abdomen. He hated the pup growing inside of him. He loathed it with a passion. After all, it took two to create a life; thus, the pup also had a part of Inuyasha in him, which would serve as a constant remainder of the painful break-up with Inuyasha.

Almost three days ago, Sesshoumaru contemplated how this pup would bring happiness and joy in their lives. But now, it wasn't like that.

_Even before you came into the world, your father left me for another. What a nice way to show your company_. Sesshoumaru thought angrily, though there was a pain laced in those angry thoughts. "What should I do with you?" Sesshoumaru chastised, as he looked at his flat abdomen, which had become slightly soft and tender. Hands roamed all-around the now soft abdomen. Before he could talk or do anything, once more those retching sound made its way onto Sesshoumaru's mouth. He leaned over the toilet as he vomited out the rest of all the night's food contents. _You're such a nuisance. Do you even realize that?_ Sesshoumaru continued to berate at his unborn pup. _So much trouble even before you're born. I wish that you were never born. That you never came into existence. I wished that I'd heard what Bankotsu said that day._

"I wonder should I even keep you or not?" Sesshoumaru murmured."I don't want you. The people... what will they..." Being single parents, without mating or marriage were looked down upon by both the human and youkai society. The mother faced the worst trouble by the society since they were the ones who bore the child or (or demon's case) pup within her womb.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously showed show much anger and animosity towards his unborn pup that if his chichiue were present there and than, he would have slapped him. His chichiue loved pups very very much, and the thought of anyone killing his or her unborn pup would have raised his ire. For Inu no taishou, the pup is the sacred symbol that represented love, bond, trust, compassion, within mates. And not all were gifted with the ability of bearing pups, certainly not males. But what Sesshoumaru didn't realize that for every angry word he unconsciously told his unborn pup, tears poured down his eyes.

Slowly he woke up from the cold white floor; he took small precarious steps. Sesshoumaru was in deep thought and contemplation as to what to do. How to move on with life, especially after the way the life had thrown a curve ball at him.

The digital clock, near the bed, glowed emerald green in the darkness. It was four thirty in the morning. He sat down on the brown carpet floor, his mind full of emotion, for the decision he had to make...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I've decide something for which I need you, the readers, opinon. I've, for quite sometime, made a LJ account. Do you want me to give review responses their, for any questions or comments you'll have for the story. 

09.10.07

Review plz...


End file.
